


More Than Robotics School

by dacouch96



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older Hiro, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacouch96/pseuds/dacouch96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is eighteen and starting his second year at SFIT. He unexpectedly meets and falls in love with a new transfer student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Please bare with me, I know there will be grammar issues. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro, at the age eighteen, starts his second year at SFIT. But things change unexpectedly his first day. He meets a new transfer student and Hiro's life changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys first fanfic here. I have reconstructed the entire work. I think you guys will love the new version of the work. Please comments and leave kudos. Tell me what you think. I need encouragement on this. Thank you!!! Sending love <3!!!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hiro jolted awake to his alarm. He rolled over on his side and shut the alarm off. He was actually relieved that his alarm had went off because it had ended his constant nightmares, the pain, the depression, etc. Although he had everyone that knew him personally fooled, he always carried the emotions with him of his parents death. It had been fifteen years since their passing and Hiro remembered everything. He stills remembers his mother's hugs and his father's voice. He also remembers his Aunt Cass running to him with a tear streaked face in the child protective services building the night his parents died. Ever since their death, Hiro had imprisioned himself in his room. He had a natural born hobby (more like an obsession) with robotics. At a young age Hiro learned more about science and technology, resulting in an extreme development of his brain. Aunt Cass tried hard to get him to do other things like playing outside and work in the cafe but nothing really seemed to work other than him 'sulking' (Aunt Cass' point of view about it) in his room.Obviously this was Hiro's way of dealing with things, especially bot fighting.

Hiro sat up on the edge of the bed and opened the night stand drawer. He pulled out the last picture of him and his parents he had before they died. He smiled with instant tear filled eyes. "My first day of my second year of college. Wish you guys were here." Hiro knew if his parents were there they would be extremely proud of him. But at the same time, if his parents were there he probably would not be in his second year of college. Hiro returned the picture and grabbed his clothes walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. While showering he could't stop ignoring the pain. He wanted his parents bad. He wanted all this pain that he has been holding on for years to disappear. But sadly in would not go away. Tears fell out of his eyes, but he knew that it was getting close to start heading to school. Hiro sucked up his emotions and put on his 'regular' hiding face and actions.

He made his way down the stairs and into the cafe. Aunt Cass greeted him with her same old ways, being extremely cheerful. "Hiro, good morning, are you ready for your second year of college?"

Hiro didn't want to lie but he never opened up to anybody, all he knows how to do is hide it. "Good morning Aunt Cass, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"I am so proud of my nephew. Go know em' dead." She pulled him for a tight hug. He hugged back.

"Thanks Aunt Cass. I'll see you later."

 

 

The bus stopped in front of the campus, where he usually met his friends. The two older college students stood there and watched Hiro get off the bus, he approached them with a smile.

"About time we see you." Fred stated

"What are you talking about? You seen me like three days ago." Hiro retorted

"So, it does not matter when you practically ditched us the whole summer." Honey Lemon teased lightly.

It was true Hiro would hang out with his friends on and off throughout the summer. But he still liked being alone to wallow in his pity. His excuse was he was busy working on something or working in the cafe. Which none of his friends really questioned him. They learned right from the beginning, when they met him at his showcase for his first year, that he was mainly an aloner. The good thing was that his friends respected him for it, but that also was a bad thing because Hiro needed help.

"We missed you so much Hiro." Honey Lemon stated while pulling Hiro into a hug.

"Yeah man it's not right without you." Fred smiled

"Thanks guys. Missed you too." Hiro smiled back.

The trio was off, making their way to their first classes. Being a Monday Hiro only had two classes and then lab time. He was excited for the lab. It brought a somewhat at peace feeling to his mind. Hiro unfortunately did not have classes with his friends on his short days of school. So Monday's and Wednesdays Fred stuck with him for both of his classes. Hiro was greatful that Fred's parents were rich and donated a lot of money to the college so that their son could somewhat do as he wanted at SFIT.

Hiro and Fred were a bit earlier for class. Taking a seat next to each other, they decided to watch other students stroll in. Suddenly a taller young male (the same age as Hiro's friends) stood in front of the doorway looking for a place to sit. Hiro stared in 'awe' His gorgeous hair, his dreamy brown eyes, and his weird but yet hot style of dressing made Hiro basically go into shock. ' _How can one dude, that I have never seen before look so hot?_ ' Fred looked over at Hiro, watching his facial expression stay frozen. Fred bumped Hiro on the shoulder. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Fred.

"Dude you're staring at that dude. Do you think he's hot?" Fred teased

' _Shit_ ' Hiro was caught. But luckily Hiro had the skill to react fast. He could easily cover it up could't he? "I just.. I was.. trying to see if I knew him, he seems new." Hiro was aware that he didn't know everyone that attended this school but everyone seemed to have familiar faces, but this guy didn't. Fred turned his view to the guy.

"Yeah, he seems new." Fred obviously doesn't pay attention to any of the other students, only his friends. The new guy took his seat two seats away from Hiro. Hiro tried really hard not to allow his heart to pick up speed, but it was damn near impossible. The new guy wasn't brought up for the rest of the class.

Hiro departed from his friends and made his way to his lab. He opened the double doors. Its surprising how quick Hiro's mood changes when he's in his lab. He walked over to the large window and stared out of it. The pain returned heavier than ever. He wanted to cry but he would't know what to say or do if one of his friends came in the room, so he held it in. Just then the door opened, Hiro thought it was one of his friends but instead it was Professor Callaghan with... Wait?... What?... The new guy?

Hiro stood frozen, not knowing why or what to do. "Burning the mid day oil, Mr. Hamada?" Callaghan address Hiro with his normal way. Hiro tried to respond but nothing came out, he started to blush and attempted to speak again.

"Uh. Sort of, not started anything yet." Hiro mentally slapped himself for not stopping with a short response.

"Good, because I'm needing to ask you about your lab." Callaghan stated. "We are having a slight overfill in the smaller labs this year. I was wanting to know if you are willing to share with Mr. Hamada, he's new here?"

Hiro's eyes slightly grew when the new guy's last name was announced. He could't be a relative. He only had one aunt from both sides of his parents. ' _Why in the hell is this last guy's name the same as mine?_ ' And another thing was Hiro wasn't that big of an ass to say no to the new guy, he probably doesn't have no friends being the new kid and all. Also Hiro technically had no choice but to say yes. If Callaghan wanted something done, it would get done on any circumstances.

"Uh. Sure." Hiro spoke.

"Great, I'll let you to get acquainted." Callaghan left. Leaving a nervous Hiro and a smiling new guy. Hiro hated awkwardness and chose to speak first.

"Hi my name is... Hiro Hamada, the same last name as your's." Hiro laughed slightly and felt the blush creep up on his face. ' _How embarrassing'._

"Hi, I'm Tadashi... same last name." Both laughed at Tadashi's statement. Hiro wasn't sure of what to say next, hoping that Tadashi would speak instead. "So this is your lab." Tadashi took the opportunity to examine the place.

"Uh. Yeah.... Well technically our's now." Tadashi smiled at Hiro. ' _Damn that smile is hotter than hot.'_

"I'm guessing you're nervous about having a 'roommate', right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I like my space... but I don't mind that we're sharing now." Hiro studdered

"Don't worry, I don't steal, I don't start fights, I'm a decent citizen."

Hiro smiled at Tadashi. He could tell Tadashi was honest, even his gut was telling him that Tadashi is trustworthy. But how could that be? Tadashi and Hiro were technically still complete strangers?

"So, do you want to help me rearrange the room for your stuff?" Hiro looked over at the bag, wondering if that's all Tadashi had to put in there.

"Sure, but I don't have anything with me to place in here now. I was planning on bring stuff tomorrow morning before our computer class started." Hiro's wondering came to a halt.

Wait!? Did Tadashi notice Hiro from computer class this morning? Hiro started to think Tadashi actually noticed him. ' _Wonder what he thought of me?'_

Wait!? Hiro could't think that. The guy was just trying to find a place to sit this morning, not stare at him and think about him. Hiro shrugged the thought off and continued.

"Oh ok that's cool, did Professor Callaghan give you a key?"

"Yeah he did." Hiro thought of what to say next. "Well, do you need help packing in your stuff tomorrow?" Hiro blushed hard, hoping Tadashi didn't notice.

"Sure, I would like that." Tadashi offered that sexy smile at Hiro again.

"Ok, so what time and where should I meet you?" Hiro was nearly close to fainting.

"The student parking lot, I have a red moped. Around seven thirty, give us a good thirty minutes to get everything settled before class." Tadashi smiled hot and heavy at Hiro. Hiro felt like melting into a puddle of goo.

 

Hiro walked in the cafe and was greeted by his Aunt. "Hiro how was the first day?"

"Uh... good I guess." Hiro tried not to be obvious, but it was a lot harder to do for some reason.

"Well you can tell me all about it at dinner. I'm making the special hot sauce wings tonight, your favorite."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro walked up to his room and checked his computer. The feeling was coming back again. He wished he could come home to his parents and tell them everything, like how excited he is to be back in school from such a long summer, and the fact that he met someone. Sure Aunt Cass is great but she still could't fill in the role his parents could. But Hiro decided to make the best out of the situation. He could tell everything to Aunt Cass, well maybe not everything. She knew about the whole bot fighting thing from his first arrest. After that she thought that was done and over with.

Hiro rushed downstairs when Aunt Cass called for him. He was starting to feel excited to tell Aunt Cass everything that took place earlier today. ' _Here it goes._ ' Hiro took his seat across from his Aunt. Aunt Cass smiled at him and began talking.

"So, tell me all about it." She offered him the bowl full of 'melt your face off' wings.

"Well, Classes were okay I guess." Hiro took a few wings out of the bowl and onto his plate. "They changed my lab arrangements though." Hiro started to eat.

Aunt Cass swallowed her food fast to ask a question. "What do you mean? Did they take your lab from you?"

Hiro swallowed his food and spoke. "Professor Callaghan came in my lab today with a new student. I have this guy in my computer class. Callaghan said there is a shortage in the other labs and running out of room. So me and the new guy have to share labs."

Aunt Cass was shocked because she knows how her nephew is. He likes his space. "I'm sorry Hiro, maybe you'll end up liking this new guy and everything will work out."

"I do like the new guy, he's cool." Hiro's face began to heat up. Aunt Cass noticed. "We agreed to meet in the morning before computer class to pack in some of his stuff for his side of the lab. Honestly I think I'm going to like this arrangement." Hiro tried to stuff his face, he was too embarrassed to express this sort of stuff to his Aunt. Luckily Aunt Cass doesn't judge her nephew.

"Hiro, you're stress eating." Cass smiled, she was going to have fun with this. Hiro gulped down his food and retorted.

"I am not...just hungry... I love your cooking." Hiro couldn't hide the fact that his face was beat red and that he was losing this argument. "Yes you are, I know what and how stress eating is. This means that you like that boy." Cass grinned ear to ear, she had Hiro where she wanted him. "Tell me about this boy."

Hiro sighed for two reasons. One, because Aunt Cass won and two because he realized his plate was now empty. (Mainly because Aunt Cass won this agrument). "His name is Tadashi Hamada."

"What!? He has the same last name as us? We're not related are we?" Aunt Cass knew the answer but still was in a bit of shock that Tadashi had the same last name as them.

"No he's not related to us. Anyways..." Hiro described everything about Tadashi that he could to his Aunt. Cass was delighted to hear and watch Hiro light up about something other than robotics... finally. Cass was happy as she could be for Hiro. Hopefully everything will work out. Meaning that Tadashi will like Hiro too and possibly turn it into a relationship. Although Cass wanted to help Hiro, she knew not to get involved with Hiro's 'love' life. Not that he has one, obviously, but when he does.

"He sounds like a great guy, so far, but be careful." She didn't want to say much more about it because she didn't want this moment to end for Hiro. Maybe Hiro just has a crush and will fade. Or Hiro could keep developing his feelings and Tadashi would return those feelings. No one can really be certain.

"I will Aunt Cass." Hiro replied. After a little more talking and dinner was cleaned up. Hiro was back in his room.. thinking. Anxiety started to slip in. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if this was just a crush and goes away?' Hiro thought these things because Hiro hadn't never been so 'struck' by someone. He didn't want to lose this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter??? I hoped you enjoyed. More to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi learn a little bit more about each other. Just a tiny bit. Hiro has confusion stepping in. Causing a mess out of Hiro and leaving Tadashi to question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision of chapter 2 is here!!! I am trying very hard to go slow this time around with the development of this work. I'm not too excited about the end of this chapter, but its the start of something better. Which hints towards the next chapter. Obviously Hiro and Tadashi are learning the basics about each other. We are digging into the story, (the sweet parts) with every chapter. OBVIOUSLY!!! Please enjoy and also please let me know of what you think of this revision. Thanks guys!! Sending love <3!!

Hiro woke up the next morning getting ready for school. Mixed emotions were setting in quick. Butterflies, anxiousness, etc. kept his heart rate at a fast pace speed. Meeting Tadashi before class starts was almost more than Hiro could handle. He knew not to read into this because he still didn't know Tadashi.

Hiro showered, dressed, hugged his aunt and zoomed out the door, on to the bus. One good thing was that Hiro hadn't really thought of the pain so far today. He felt his emtional state to somewhat improve when he was around Tadashi. He couldn't sit still while waiting to get to school. Which seemed to take longer than usual. Finally his eyes laid on the campus. He basically jumped off the bus and on to the school's sidewalk. He spotted Honey Lemon and Fred.

"Hey Hiro." Honey greeted him.

"Hey guys." Hiro smiled

"How are you?" Honey questioned.

"Good. How are you guys?"

"Good." Honey and Fred both replied.

"So my man, what do you want to do before class starts?" Fred questioned.

"I.. uh.. I'm meeting the new guy, that's in our computer class. Callaghan is having me share my lab with him." He spoke mainly to Fred. Because Fred had seen the guy.

Honey Lemon and Fred stood there with mouths open and large eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? Are you okay with this?" Honey spoke.

"I guess, not much I really can do, he's nice."

"Dude bro.. What's his name?" Fred smirked

"Tadashi Hamada." Once again Honey Lemon and Fred stood frozen.

"That's awesome and awkward at the same time." Fred laughed

"Tell me about it." Hiro rolled his eyes, slightly. "I better get going over to the student parking lot. He said he drives a red moped. I'll see you in class Fred. and see you later Honey." Hiro was already half way across the field. Soon reaching the student parking lot. He found the red moped and Tadashi. Tadashi noticed him and waved him over.

Hiro's heart rate sky rocketed. Now he just has to put on his show and keep it cool. ' _Digest these emotions quick, Hiro, you got this!'_

"Hey." Hiro smiled nervously

"Good morning, how are you?" Tadashi looked more than happy to see Hiro. Hiro didn't pick it up though this time.

"I'm good... how are you?" Hiro could feel blush creeping up on his face.

"I am good." Tadashi replied "Shall we pack what little I brought to the lab?"

"Yeah." Hiro looked on the moped. Obviously the moped wasn't able to hold much. Tadashi and Hiro grabbed multiple medium size bags.

"Ready to go?" Tadashi looked over at the shorter boy and smiled.

"Yeah." They began to walk a short distance to and near by door.

"So what all do you have in these bags?"

"Uh. science posters, small tools, things like that. Not really much." Tadashi replied.

They soon reached their lab. Hiro unlocked the door and walked in. Tadashi behind him. They stood looking at the new equipment on Tadashi's side of the room. Another computer and desk, similar chair as Hiro's, even more storage places.

"Wow. Callaghan must've had this stuff put in here for you after we left yesterday." Hiro looked over at Tadashi.

"Wow. I need to thank him for that. Wonder why he did this?"

"Probably because we can't share everything."

Tadashi placed the bags in his computer chair. Hiro gave him the bags he was holding. Their hands briefly touched and quickly moved them. Hiro looked up at Tadashi, Tadashi was smiling at Hiro. Hiro started to blush. Tadashi turned and places the other bags on the floor.

Tadashi looked at the clock on the computer. Five minutes before class starts.

"Hey, do you want to walk with me to class?" Tadashi offered. Hiro tried really, really hard not to pass out. Or overthink this but he was losing the battle quick. ' _Is he trying to make moves on me?' 'Wait... this is just a friendly thing.' 'Damn it!'_ He cursed his brain.

"Sure." Hiro followed Tadashi out of the lab and locked the door. They made their way down the hall and around the corner to the computer lab. Hiro was kind of relieved to see Fred sitting there. He felt close to passing out. Hiro took his place next to Fred. Tadashi took his seat, two seats away from Hiro again. Hiro felt awkward, why didn't Tadashi take a seat next to him, they're friends right?

Fred nudged Hiro. "Why isn't he sitting with us?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Invite him over. You know you want to." Fred laughed when Hiro's facial expression turned evil. Hiro punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch, just do it!"

Hiro sighed, his heart rate picked up again. Well it really never stopped the fast pace. "Tadashi, do you want to sit with us?"

Tadashi looked up and smiled. He arose from his seat and sat next to Hiro. Hiro was closer to passing out.

"Thanks, Hiro." Tadashi smiled his unbelievably sexy smile and stared in Hiro's eyes. _'I'm melting!'_ Hiro's mind screamed.

"Uh.. this.. this is Fred, he doesn't actually go here, his parents donate to the school.. a lot." Hiro was getting used to studdering around Tadashi. And feeling defeated.

Tadashi reach over and shook Fred's hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Tadashi, the new student."

"Nice to meet you too dude." Fred had an evil but nice thought to mess with Hiro. After a few short mintues of thinking, Fred opened his mouth. "Would you like to join us for lunch later?" Fred shot a smile. Hiro's face turned quick, looking at Fred. Fred bit back a laugh. Hiro held back his fist. Tadashi smiled and agreed.

"Where shall we have lunch today Hiro, with our new friend?" Fred smiled an evil smile at Hiro. Hiro's face was as red as a tomato. Why would Fred do such a random thing? But that was Fred though.

"The cafeteria I guess." Hiro tried to play smooth. "Just meet us in the cafeteria, in the far corner. You'll get to meet out friend Honey Lemon too." Hiro added, trying to keep cool.

Tadashi made a face. "Is that her actual name?"

"No, we just call her that." Hiro smiled, trying every way possible to calm down.

"Oh, okay."

After computer class, Tadashi said bye to Hiro and Fred. Hiro released his fist from ealier, onto Fred's upper arm.

"OUCH! Dude, what the hell was that for?" Fred knew exactly why but still questioned.

"You asshole, why did you invite him to lunch?"

"Think of this as me doing you a favor." Fred smiled at him.

The two continued to walk to their next class.

Lunch time came. Fred had already spilled the beans about inviting Tadashi to lunch for Hiro.

"You like him don't you?" Honey teased. Hiro had to admit it. Well.. he didn't really have to. He could lie and say he liked him as a friend. But Honey Lemon and Fred were too smart for that. Hiro was becoming more and more anti-socially untangled. He was starting to like this semi-releasing, of all the hidden emotions, feeling. Hiro wanted to say he was starting to feel happy. But he was still holding back. Reality was always harsh for Hiro.

"Yeah I like him guys. But not a word about this to anyone, especially him." Hiro pointed his finger directly at Fred.

Fred held his hands up in surrender form. "Not a word man."

Honey Lemon agreed not a word as well. Just then Tadashi walked up to the table.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." Tadashi placed his food on the table and took his seat. "I'm Honey Lemon by the way. It's nice to meet you. Hiro told me so much about you."

Before Honey Lemon realized that she slipped up with that statement. Tadashi's eyebrows shot up. Hiro and Fred almost choked on their food. Honey Lemon sat in quiet and looked over at Fred, feeling guilty. Hiro's face once again beat red. He couldn't control the color of his face. He looked over at Tadashi. Hiro had to cover up.

"Uh.. she means that I told her that we have a new friend and I described you to her. She thought she might have already known you from another class." Hiro hoped it was good enough to believe.

Tadashi smiled."That's understandable. Well let me just say I am greatful to have met you guys." Tadashi obviously is an extremely nice guy. Which made Hiro fall even harder.

Everyone smiled at Tadashi. The three of them tried to relax and shake the awkward moment. They all talked about robotics and about themselves. Hiro tried to stop Honey and Fred from spilling embarrassing stories to Tadashi. It didn't work. But Tadashi laughed and kept smiling at Hiro. All Hiro could really do is shake his head or run away but that would just make it even more embarrassing for him. ' _Let's just hope that Tadashi likes me, even after the stories have been told.'_

 

 

 

"Well that was fun." Tadashi stated opening the door to the lab. Hiro following in behind him.

"No, that was embarrassing." Hiro didn't realize he commented out loud.

"Why?" Tadashi turned to face Hiro. "It's what friends do right? Learn embarrassing things about each other." Tadashi smiled Hiro felt his heart drop in his stomach (in a good way). ' _Does Tadashi want to get to know me more?' NO stop, I can't overthink this. But I want to.'_

"Well I mean embarrassing stories could cause you to not like me and think I'm messed up." Hiro thought on this statement, he felt the need to add more. "I'm not really sure how to explain it."

Tadashi smiled. He knew Hiro was hidding something else. Tadashi could easily pick up on an indivdual's behavior, especially Hiro's nervous behavior. He still had not forgot about the lunch incident. He wanted the truth, but technically he already knew the truth by the way Hiro nervously covered up. Hiro liked him and he knew it. But did not want to press the issue, at least not until he go to know him better.

"I understand. That's why I haven't told you any embarrassing stories about me yet." Tadashi somehow how a lot more control over blushing than Hiro but it still happend. Hiro noticed Tadashi blushing, and couldn't help but thinking that the only reason Tadashi would blush was because of the same reasons as him. Tadashi liked him. But once again Hiro fought to stop overthinking and tried to be realistic. Making friends means making impressions. Hiro faultered inside. But he couldn't help himself but to flirt as long as he didn't make it too obvious.

"So when are you going to spill your embarrassing stories?" Hiro laughed.

Something inside Tadashi wanted to flirt back and ask Hiro on a date. But it had only been the second day that he met Hiro. He couldn't rush things. So time to slow down and drag the agony on.

"I dont have too much stories of embarrassment to tell but I suppose I could." Tadashi pulled his chair out and sat down. Hiro done the same.

 

 

Tadashi talked and laughed with Hiro for an hour. Not really caring about their assignments at the moment. Hiro couldn't help noticing his emotional state to be improved to a hundred percent. He didn't even feel an ounce of pain whatsoever. No matter what, Hiro just couldnot stop smiling when he was around Tadashi.

The only way Hiro could explain it was saying Tadashi had a 'spark' that started a wild fire in his heart. But the one thing that Hiro hated was reality. His heart says 'who gives a shit, you like him and it will work out.' Whereas his brain says ' _Tadashi doesn't like you the same way, nothing ever works out for you, so don't try._ ' Hiro actually felt a bit depressed when his brain did this to him. If only Hiro could pick up that Tadashi was in fact hitting on him. He did like him.

"Well I better get home." Hiro stated.

Tadashi's mind screamed at him to stop Hiro and invite him to hang out with him. But two things. One, they were technically hanging out and two, he couldn't show signs of desperation along with the fact that he just met Hiro. Tadashi mentally sighed.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Tadashi couldn't just pass the opportunity up completely. Thanks to Hiro's stupid part of the brain telling him to back off and not even try, changed his mood quickly. Hiro justed wanted the confusion to go away. He wanted his heart and mind to agree. But that really couldn't happen until he knew Tadashi's feelings. But how could he have feelings this quick into meeting someone?

"No it's okay, I'm in the mood to take a walk." Hiro smiled, trying not to show his depression.

However, Tadashi did notice something was bothering Hiro. But he did not ask. If Hiro wanted to tell him then he would same something, he thought. Tadashi couldn't help but feel kind of sad.

"Oh, okay." Collecting his books and sliding them into his bag and turned to face Hiro. "I will see you tomorrow right?" Tadashi wanted to leave on a good note. But it was kind of too late now.

"Yeah." Is all Hiro could think of to say at the moment. They both headed towards the door. Hiro walked on the sidewalk. Not even bothering with the bus. He needed to clear his head. After walking a few minutes he wondered why he hadn't heard Tadashi's moped. ' _Wonder what he's doing?'_ Just then a moped sounded in the near distance. Hiro's heart sped up the closer it got to him. It was Tadashi. He slowly drove past Hiro, waving to him. Hiro thought how embarrassing it would be to flag Tadashi down. Tadashi went on to his apartment, leaving a dispaired Hiro on the street.

 

Hiro walked into the cafe. Greeted Aunt Cass and up to his room he went. Dropping his bag onto the floor, allowing his body to flop on the bed face smashing into the soft pillows. The pain was hitting heavier than ever. The confusion between his heart and his mind. Also missing his parents. Hiro needed comfort, but didn't want it with just anyone. He wanted Tadashi. Plain, but not simple in this case. At least not now. He didn't really know Tadashi all that well... just the basics so far. Hiro fell asleep.

As for Tadashi, Tadashi tried to do his homework but simply couldn't. He thought about Hiro. He wanted to offer him a ride again even though Hiro had declined. ' _Wonder what he had to think about to cause him to take a walk?' 'Maybe he's got a lot on his mind?_ ' Evenutally Tadashi successfully fininshed his homework. But still thought about Hiro, even before he fell asleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finally gets the nerve to ask Hiro to hang out with him. But throws in a little more 'wording'. Hiro agrees without thought. Realizing later what Tadashi actually said. This is the official begining of where Hiro and Tadashi discover love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO guys!! I apologize for the absence. So much stuff going on right now. I promise to finish this work and continue to do other works. I prefer to do one work at a time. Although I have mutliple ideas for other works. I also promise that my works will become better.... Not so much for the grammar but storyline wise will definitely increase. I love you all.. Keep following this story. Please leave comments. I would love feedback. This chapter will be short for mutiple reasons: I want to leave the juicy sweet detail for the next chapter and so on. And I had a hard time on what to put for this chapter. So here you go!! Please enjoy.

Morning came quick for Tadashi. Forcing himself out of his bed and into the small bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth. After getting dressed, Tadashi glanced at his clock. 7:20a.m. Just enough time to grab breakfast before heading to school. Grabbing his bag and keys. Firing up the moped and off he was for his quest.

Meanwhile, Hiro was dressed and in the cafe. He lost count of how many times he contemplated on going to school. Not much point in going, he already knew basically everything. He just goes to mess around in the lab and speak to his friends. And maybe another factor would be to see Tadashi. Although Hiro was feeling pretty drained yesterday, the battle with his heart and brain was coming to an end, sort of. Hiro decided early this morning that he will contain his emotions and thoughts about Tadashi. And get to know him more and possibly find out if Tadashi will return the feelings. Hiro wouldn't think positive, nor negative. This conclusion brought a bit more peace to him.

Hiro was standing next to Aunt Cass at the register. Hiro was actually feeling confident and high spirted today. Aunt Cass noted on his recent bright behavior. She honestly liked the results in the past week. Suddenly, the bell above the door chimed. Hiro and Aunt Cass turned their attention to the door. It was a natural habit when owning a business and knowing some of the locals'. Hiro's eyes laid upon Tadashi. Butterflies instantly fluttered in his stomach. 'This is going to be harder than I thought... DAMNIT!!!' Hiro was pissed at himself for allowng him to be so 'easy' . After all these years he meets one damn person not even a full week, and he can't control himself. This is the very thing that throws Hiro off. He's always heard people talk about love, he's read everything there is to read about love, and all the beautiful, but yet, somewhat painful feelings. Hiro tries hard not to think about the obvious proof that he has found love for Tadashi. But so many things hold him back. It was way too early to express his feelings as 'love'. Also Hiro is not sure if Tadashi really shows obvious signs or if it's just his imagination running off again. Etc.

Tadashi walked up to the counter to greet Hiro and Aunt Cass. "Good morning Miss and Hiro." Tadashi laid his eyes on Hiro, who was now a deep shade of pink. Aunt Cass noticed her nephew. She knew that this young man standing before them was Tadashi. She smiled and replied back.

"Good morning. Are you a friend of Hiro's?" Aunt Cass had a mean streak in her and was ready to strike.

"Yes, I'm Tadashi Hamada. I'm not sure if he has told you about me?" Hiro stood in slience, hoping that Aunt Cass wasn't going to do anything or say anything embrassing. Hiro clung to his fate.

"Yes he has atcually." 'Oh shit!!' Hiro screamed inside.

Tadashi smiled, not knowing what else to say. "Hmm. Well that's cool."

"Well, what can I get you this morning?" Aunt Cass smiled cheerfully. Knowing she will hear Hiro complain later.

"Um... What would you recomend?"

"Um... do you like apple filled muffins?"

"Yes, I do." Tadashi smiled.

"Well, you will love these, they're my grandmother's recipe. Hiro loves them." Both Aunt Cass and Tadashi looked over at Hiro. His face was unbelievably red. Why would his aunt do that to him?

Tadashi paid for his food. Aunt Cass walked away to grab Tadashi's order. Hiro was left to stand there awkwardly. "So, you want do you want a ride to school?" Tadashi offered.

Hiro's brain started to refuse. But Hiro fought along with his heart. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Aunt Cass returned with Tadashi's food. Both walked out to the moped. Tadashi got on first and started the engine. Hiro placed himself shakingly behind Tadashi. Tadashi had a thought. He was tempted to ask Hiro to hold on to him. But shook the thought and drove off. All classes were over, Hiro and Tadashi both sat in their lab, finishing homework. Hiro and Tadashi talked on and off. Hiro's phone started to ring. Aunt Cass was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hiro are you busy?" Aunt Cass sounded a bit desperate. Hiro knew instantly.

"Not really, why do you need something?" Tadashi watched Hiro.

"Well, I hate to ask you this, but could you please come home and help me for the evening?"

"Yeah, sure Aunt Cass." Hiro was bummed out, he wanted to stay and talk to Tadashi. But he couldn't refuse his aunt's plead for help.

"Thank you so much Hiro."

"Your welcome Aunt Cass." Hiro smiled. Hanging up the phone, Hiro turned towards Tadashi while packing his bag.

"Hey, I have to get home, Aunt Cass needs me to help cover the evening shift." Good thing is it's friday. I can sleep in tomorrow." Hiro smirked although his heart felt a bit heavy.

"Oh. Do you need a ride?" Tadashi hoped Hiro would say yes.

"No that's okay. The next bus stop is in five minutes I can make it. I will see you tomorrow." Not paying attention to what he was saying.

Tadashi stopped him. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

Hiro mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, I'm an idiot sometimes."

Tadashi couldn't fight the urge no more. It was time to push a little further to build a friendship and possibly more. "We could hang out tomorrow if you don't have anything planned. I work tomorrow morning, but after one o'clock we could hang out if you want to?" Tadashi started to blush.

Hiro was seconds from passing out. 'Why has he been offering me rides more oftenly? And why is he wanting to hang out? He's probably has nothing to do or no one to hang out with. And it's just a friend thing, nothing else right?

"Yeah that would be cool." Hiro smiled. ' _He's going to be the death of me."_ "Uh... where would we meet?"

"We could meet at your place and go from there I guess." Tadashi grinned.

"That's fine." Hiro replied blank mindedly.

"Okay , great then. It's a date. I will see you around one." Tadashi started to become almost speachless wth his sudden outburst but how else was the ball going to get rolling if he didn't make a move? and... Hiro actually said yes to hanging out with him. Well to a date!

"Okay see you tomorrow." Hiro smiled

"See you then." Tadashi smiled that sexy smile.

Hiro could have swore that Tadashi had that same sparkle in his eye, but no time to wonder, he had to get to the bus stop. In an odd way, Hiro felt like Cinderella, leaving so sudden but not unsuccessful. He was going to hang out with Tadashi tomorrow. Maybe life was starting to take his side for once.

 

 

 

Hiro throwed himself on his bed. The evening seemed to be extremely long. Thinking constantly about Tadashi and how today went. What happend to the conclusion he came up with this morning? He knew he couldn't control his 'inside' feelings much recently, all thanks to Tadashi. But also he knew that his emotions were developing way too fast over some dude. But yet again, Tadashi wasn't some dude. He was a gift from heaven, basically. As long as Hiro could maintain his 'outside' emotions and not let everything spill, then he should be alright. Shouldn't he?

 

 

Eleven o'clock...After Hiro slipped up and told Aunt Cass his plans for tomorrow. Hiro was sitting on his bed petting Mochi. When he realized he did not get Tadahsi's number. Which it doesn't fully matter because they are meeting at Hiro's place tomorrow. So no requirement for a phone number but tomorrow he will defintely get Tadashi's number one way or another tomorrow. But the real question, that drove Hiro crazy all evening and for the rest of the night was, Does Tadashi like him? With that question brought a ton more. Hiro ignored the questions other than the one. Tonight he really didn't want to be depressed. He was too excited for tomorrow that he acutally may die from a heart attack before time to hang out with Tadashi. Also Tadashi said it's a date... A DATE!!! Now that Hiro realized Tadashi said DATE. ' _I've got to figure out his feelings about me soon before I die.'_ Hiro's anxiety trippled within seconds. This was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

Tadashi laid in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He was excited, yet nervous about hanging out with Hiro. Everything was happening too fast. Tadashi did however, pick up that Hiro really liked him. Like really really liked him. This actually made Tadashi happy. He really really liked Hiro. Well his heart says love. And Tadashi does know the thought and awareness of the feeling of love, just not in realtionship wise, he never had another someone to love. But he knew his feelings and it was evident of love. Tadashi thought long and hard on what he and Hiro could do tomorrow. On their date. Tadashi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on this story so far? I hope you enjoy this so far. I promise the next chapter will be soooooo much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro's first date! That's all I can say!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Huge chapter here. It was very fun to write. Hope you like it.

Twelve thirty. Tadashi was anxious, making it hard to focus on his work. The good thing was in thirty minutes he would be with Hiro... On a date.

Hiro had been pacing the floor all morning. Mixed emotions was feeling his heart full, half with eagerness and the other half with nervousness. The nervousness came at him from different directions. Like.... the fact that it's obviously Tadashi likes him in that form, but would his depression and anxiety mess things up? Or what about the fact he had never been worth much in anybody's eyes other than his Aunt Cass and his friends. How is he supposed to act if he this is his first opportunity to impress and work up to beng worth something in another indvidual's eyes? ' _Just be yourself. He wouldn't like you if you didn't already do something right'_. Was all Hiro could tell himself. One o'clock came. Hiro was standing near the cash register chatting with his aunt. He needed some form of comfort without actually telling her about it.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Aunt Cas glanced at her nephew with sad eyes. She read him like a book. Which she never used to do because of Hiro bottling up everything. Now that she's actually getting to know Hiro a lot better, she wanted to protect that.

"Ah.. just nervous. I'm supposed to 'hang out' with Tadashi when he gets here soon."

"OH MY GOODNESS!? You have a date?" How did Cass know that one?

"Yes, keep your voice down please."

"Oh I'm sorry Hiro. It's just that I'm so excited for you. And don't be nervous. You got this." She offered a smile. Hiro was glad he had Cass for an Aunt.

Hiro sucked in a breath. "I hope."

The familiar moped roar sounded. Hiro's heart picked up more speed, which is nearly impossible because it was already at an unbelievable rate. Tadashi entered the cafe. Hiro felt the adrenaline pump into his veins.

"Hey." Tadashi smiled at him. Hiro blushed.

"Hi."

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

"You two have fun." Aunt Cass chimmed in.

Hiro scolded her with an irritated facial expression, while Tadashi wasn't looking. The two walked to the moped.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked with an attempted calm voice.

Tadashi thought before answering. He really wanted to suprise Hiro but he didn't want him to freak out and think he was going to murder him. Sure they're friends and know bits and pieces of each other. But that doesn't mean anything. But the place he wanted to show Hiro could wait... well until after a movie. "The movies. If that's okay?"

"That's fine. What would we watch?"

"I will leave that up to you."

"Well, I don't know any movies that's playing." "We can decide when we get there." Tadashi smiled over his shoulder and started to drive. Hiro wanted to wrap his arms around Tadashi's waist, but decided against it. The question still burned inside him. ' _What does Tadashi feel about me?_ '

 

 

 

"That movie was kind of cheesy right?" Tadashi chuckled.

"Yeah, but kind of funny." Hiro glanced into Tadashi's eyes.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "So you um.. do you like to watch the sunset?" Tadashi blushed.

"Yeah, I do. But where would we watch one with a good view?"

"I know a place. My mother used to take me to when I was a kid. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Hiro's heart fluttered.

Although it was only three o' clock in the day. But it would allow them to spend more time together.

 

Tadashi and Hiro pulled up to the outskirts of the city, on a hill. Hiro observed the area. The grass was extremely greener than at the park near by the cafe. And the clear blue sky shown it's beauty. Flowers everywhere. It was an incredible scene. Hiro felt peace wash in his heart. How come he never knew about this place? Hiro lost in a daydream.

Tadashi spoke. "Hey, you coming?"

Hiro shook out of his thoughts. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Tadashi gave a concerned look.

"Nothing. It's just so beautiful. Can't believe I haven't been here."

"A lot of people hardly ever leave this city. And if they do, they don't really come in this direction. So it's kind of like a secret getaway. Gives off a lot of peace somehow."

"I can tell." Hiro smiled and walked next to Tadashi.

Tadashi had to give in and show this place to Hiro. Tadashi could tell Hiro loved this place. His facial expressions and actions changed almost instantly. Tadashi stared at him. Taking a place on the blanket Tadashi spread out at the top of the hill, Hiro looked up and patted the spot next to him.

"Thanks." Tadashi smiled. Tadashi looked at Hiro again.

"What?" Hiro questioned with a twist of flirt in it.

"Nothing, just hope you're enjoying this."

"I am."

"Look to your left." Tadashi pointed in the direction.

Hiro looked over and seen the city. The hill was tall enough to overlook the city. To Hiro's amazement, he didn't really think it could get much better. But he yet to see the sunset.

"Wow. Pretty cool. Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah I do. Sometimes when I get too caught up in problems... well life... I just come here and sit. Allows me to breathe and let the stress leave me."

Hiro looked at the city and thought. He was now gaining the nerve to ask more questions. Maybe not the one that burned inside him. But other questions that would open access to Tadashi life.

"What in life stresses you out? If you don't mind me asking?" Hiro chewed on the inside of his lip. Tension was building quick.

Tadashi thought and looked over at Hiro. "I... I know you just met me and don't know my life story. I mean I never really had friends and no one ever knew my personal story. Although school I was a quiet guy. Still kind of am. But I want to change. I feel myself changing to be a better person. See... My parents died when I was nine. I had no other family that wanted me. So I was put in foster care. Moving from family to family. Everyone of them were nice to me. But I just never felt like I belonged. I wanted my parents back. For the longest of time I blamed my parents for leaving me. But obviously it wasn't their fault. Finally I let it all go and started my life on my own when I turned eighteen. But these thoughts and feelings still haunt me." Tadashi confessed and paused. "And then I met you. My first actual friend and I'm twenty two. But it feels good to feel like I can trust you and let this off of my chest. You know?"

Hiro looked at Tadashi. ' _Poor guy.'_ "Wow I am so sorry Tadashi. I didn't know."

"No don't be. I wanted to tell you. I can trust you Hiro."

"Yeah, you can." Hiro thought hard. He wanted to provide Tadashi comfort but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about himself to Tadashi. "I wish I could help you. But I'm not sure how."

Tadashi looked back over at Hiro and smiled. "You can just listen to me."

"That I can do." Hiro chuckled along with Tadashi. "And just for the record, I'm glad I met you. You're a good person so far and a dork." Hiro teased and bumped Tadashi's shoulder lightly.

Tadashi laughed and bumped Hiro back. "I think your the bigger dork between us."

Hiro acted shocked to hear the comment Tadashi made. "How?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your hair is literally everywhere." Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"Hey. I have you to know that this isn't nothing compared to four years ago. Besides I think I'm an adorable dork."

"Yeah you are." Tadashi smiled at Hiro.

His heart beating rapidly. He smiled back. For the next few hours they flirted and talked about each other. Also exchanging numbers because they forgot to do so. Then the sun began to set.

"Hiro watch the sun." Hiro looked at the sun. Slowly making its way below the horizon. Hiro stared and stared. Minutes quickly went by and the sun kept going down. Hiro was in awe. Tadashi noticed.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." Hiro struggled for words. Sure he watched the sun set from his room many nights but on this hill, this view, and being with Tadashi was more than enough for it to last a lifetime for him. There is where Hiro found the courage to ask Tadashi. "Tadashi?" Hiro's breath hitched and he began to sweat.

"Yeah?" Tadashi found Hiro looking at him.

"How do you feel about me?"

Tadashi studied Hiro. He could tell he was extremely nervous and seemed to held in this question for a bit now. He might as well tell the truth.

"Well. I will be honest. I know that we haven't know each other a full week. But my feelings for you are extremely hard to explain. Like I'm developing feelings for you fast. Really fast."

"Like do you just like me or..." Hiro lost the nerve to finish his question.

"It's more than like. I feel the begining stages of..."

"Love." Hiro and Tadashi both said.

Hiro figured it out. It was love. Sure the deep stages weren't developed yet. But it was the begining stages. That explains it all. And Hiro realized. Tadashi feels the same way.

"I feel the same way Tadashi. I don't know how it could develop this fast in real life. But it did."

The sun was almost gone when the silence between them died down. "What do we do now?" Hiro almost choked. Not knowing how to ask that question.

"I don't know. I've never been in an acutal realtionship." Tadashi confessed.

"I haven't either."

"Well. I guess we will have to do the best we can with this."

"With what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend Hiro?"

Hiro had been waiting for this moment to happen. His whole life he wanted to know what love is and having someone. Now that it happend, he is beyond ecstatic. Hiro was happy.

"Yes!" Tadashi smiled. Hiro smiled and looked at the clock. "Oh. We should probably get back. Aunt Cass will be worried."

"Don't want that to happen. and the sun is set. C'mon."

Tadashi stood up and pulled Hiro up to him. Not sure of what to do. Tadashi grabbed the blanket and grabbed Hiro's hand. Hiro blushed. Then Hiro had a childish streak in him. He pulled Tadashi close to him and whispered in his ear. "Race ya to the moped."

Before Tadashi could comprehend, Hiro was bolting down the hill. Tadashi took off after him. Not noticing the mud puddle down at the bottom of the hill. And slid into it. Covering his clothes and parts of his face. Hiro turned around and approached him.

"Well guess this means I win. Clumsy." Hiro barked out a laugh.

Just then Tadashi pulled Hiro down to him. Covering him in mud as well. "Who's clumsy now?" Tadashi flirted.

"Still you." Hiro cupped a pile of mud in his hands and cupped Tadashi's face.

"HIRO!" Tadashi laughed.

Tadashi grabbed mud as Hiro tried to get away. He grabbed Hiro's shirt, pulling him back down and rubbing mud all up his back. Hiro gave up. Both laughing hysterically.

 

 

 

The mud was dried by the time they arrived home. Tadashi and Hiro said goodnight. But Hiro wondered what happend. Why didn't they kiss? Why couldn't they end the night with a perfect kiss?

Tadashi waited outside. Then he had enough. He turned off the moped. Going towards the door to the cafe, where he met Hiro halfway. Both hugged each other and kissed. Separting shortly and looking into each others eyes. They kissed again. Hard and passionate.

"Goodnight Hiro."

"Goodnight Tadashi." Tadashi walked back to the moped and drove off as Hiro closed the door. He walked to his room. And laid on his bed. Not caring about the mud on him. "It was a goodnight." Hiro smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I know this relationship is developing fast but this a huge step to the story. You're probably wondering what else I could add to this story that would be important. But I have many ideas. Well a few lol. Let me know what you think. Sending love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of Tadashi and Hiro being with each other, Hiro finally opens up to Tadashi about his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Short update again... Big step for the next chapter. Hopefully you guys are still interested in this story. Sending love. <3

A month had passed. Hiro and Tadashi's relationship was still building to something great. Between school and being with Tadashi, Hiro was comfortable with his life. The kisses from Tadashi, the hugs, the romantic and funny dates and even the intimacy was beyond amazing, this is what Hiro lived for. 

Of course he still thought of his parents. He still wished they were alive, were there to watch his life progress into something great. But life doesn't always go the way we want it to. Burden for the past month weighed on Hiro's mind. He wanted to tell Tadashi he was suffering from depression. In some parts of his life he still did have occasional depression but most of it went away. Right? At least that's what Hiro thought. Ever since he met Tadashi, his world changed. He was happy, he was different. The way that Hiro was supposed to be. He thought he had everything figured out. But little did he know that things were starting to get rough. 

 

Hiro was getting dressed for school that morning. His heart and mind was weighing heavy. It was time to tell Tadashi. Sure Hiro told Tadashi that his parents died when he was a kid. Tadashi understood. Tadashi even spilled his feelings and thoughts to him several times. Hiro said brief words to Tadashi about his feelings and thoughts but he never really could express it. He was so used to bottling up his emotions and feelings. And Hiro is aware that the relationship would be a whole lot better if he would just open up fully. But this was a major struggle for Hiro. 

Also Hiro had a huge secret. It happend a few years ago. It's not showed up again. But Hiro wants to keep that hidden. Sure Tadashi would never judge him but it makes him feel ashamed to even think about it. Or even getting to the point of why it happend. The secret must be kept hidden from Tadashi, at least for a little while. He wasn't ready to talk about it. The only person that knew was Aunt Cass. Not even Fred nor Honey Lemon knew about this. 

Hiro was getting dressed for school that morning. Standing in the mirror of his bathroom he stared at himself. Something was off... inside his brain. A strange, but not unfamiliar feeling, washed over him. He rubbed a finger under his right eye. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock on the door. Tadashi walked in with his flirty smile. 

"Hello, how are you this morning?" Hiro couldn't help but blush. He still blushes whenever Tadashi flirted with him. Although its only been a month since they started dating, he hoped this would last forever. 

"I'm okay, How are you?" Hiro smiled. Putting on his one face they hid all emotions. 

"I'm good now that you're here." 

"Technically you're here cause this is my place." Hiro teased.

Tadahsi just laughed and pulled Hiro into a hug. Hiro hugged back. "Well we better get going to school." Tadashi stated. 

 

Hiro held onto Tadashi and never spoke a word. 'What the hell is wrong with me today? Why does there always have to be a problem with me?' With that question, Hiro knew his depression was returning. And that strange feeling finally reveals the truth. Hiro would soon have another issue. The same thing that he was trying to keep a secret.

Tadashi noticed Hiro's actions. Hiro was becoming no match for Tadashi. He could read Hiro like a book. Tadashi parked the moped in the student parking lot. 

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi gave a worried look. Hiro felt guilty. 

Hiro thought for a moment before answering. He mentally sighed and came to an agreement with his heart and mind. He would tell Tadashi his depression problems this evening. But not the secret obviously. Hiro's conclusion was maybe if he told Tadashi his problems he could feel better. And that would be the huge step to opening up.

"Um... could I tell you later. It's not nothing bad I just want to get something off my chest." Hiro tried to calm down. 

Tadashi understood. As long as Hiro wasn't going to break up with him then he was in the clear. "Yeah, that's fine. But just remember you can always tell me anything Hiro. 

Hiro kissed Tadashi. Not caring if another soul seen. Tadashi had all the rght ways to cause Hiro to melt into a puddle of goo. 

 

The rest of the day was like any other, when Hiro was having a "depressing" episode. Tadashi never really seen him like this. Other than when he talked about his parents. Tadashi felt down too. His boyfriend's pain really did get the best of Tadashi. 

 

School was finished for the day. Tadashi and Hiro drove to an empty park and sat under a willow tree. They began to study and do homework. Tadashi was itching for Hiro to start talking but he did not want to rush him into talking about it. 

Hiro noticed that Tadashi was anxious. The calm but yet desperate look on his face notified Hiro it was time to talk. Hiro closed his and Tadashi's books and placed himself across from Tadashi. Tadashi kept his gaze on Hiro. 

Hiro wasn't quite sure how to start talking about it or even how to get all of what he needed to say out. Hiro sighed out loud. "Tadashi about earlier. It's about me." Tadashi's heart was pounding against his chest. Trying to will himself to stay calm. But he was beyond curious as to what Hiro was going to say. "Remember when I told you that my parents died and how I really didn't talk much about my feelings or thoughts?"

"Yes." Tadashi was on the verge on biting his lip. 

"I want to tell you my feelings and thoughts along with what it caused for me." Hiro stopped for a second to take in a deep, shaky breath. "I have been suffering with severe depression for quite some years now. I just feel like certain things of my life are missing, and I feel like my life is limited." Hiro paused again and continued. "I feel like I can't use the term family. Sure Aunt Cass is my family. But I want the term "family" to involve my parents and I." Hiro started to feel his eyes water, he even found himself not able to stop talking. "I'm glad to have met you and that you understand my pain. It's took me so long to work up the courage to tell somebody this. I'm so used to hiding and bottling up my feelings, but I'm glad that that somebody was you." Tears fell from Hiro's eyes. He dropped his head. 

Tadashi heart ached for Hiro. He pulled Hiro into his lap and held him close. Running his fingers through Hiro's hair. He spoke gently. "Ah, Hiro. I'm glad you told me this. I truly will do anything to help you through this. I understand how this feels. But I promise you I'm not going to ever leave your side. I will help you with this, if you want me to?" Tadashi already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do want you to help me." 

Not knowing what else to say. Tadashi lifted Hiro's head and kissed him on the lips. The spark between them grew even bigger. Hiro was starting to slowly feel relieved. He loved Tadashi.

"Tadashi?" Hiro looked up at him.

"Hmm?" 

"I... I... I love you." Hiro blushed a deep shade of red.

Tadashi's heart had swollen. The first 'I love you' was said 

"I love you too Hiro." They kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank!!!!

OK.... Guys sorry I haven't updated but I am having issues with... Everything! That sums it up. But I have a message. I am thinking about deleting this story for multiple reasons. I cannot come up with a good plot... Etc. But good news is I am offering anyone that has a tumblr account to add me and throw me suggestions and possibly a coauthor for this and other stories I have in mind. Add me on tumblr stardust9682. Thanks. Sending love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of this story. I think this reconstruction is a lot better. Hoped you enjoyed!!! More to come.


End file.
